My Book IV Growth
by Shailadi
Summary: My own little version of book IV- carrying on from the end of Brisingr. Please Read&Review!


My book IV - Growth

Chapter one

Sorrow and guilt, these were the first things Eragon felt when he awoke. Sorrow for the deaths of his mentors and guilt for the fact he could not be there to help them, how easy and simple it would have been to stay behind and help them, to aid them in the defeat of Murtagh and Thorn, surely together they could have overpowered them and the Varden could have conquered Feinster by themselves. What had he really achieved inside Feinster? Cutting through a gate? Was that even considered an achievement? Surely the Varden could have accomplished that themselves with the assistance of the elven bodyguards. Just thinking about Oromis and Glaedr made him feel sick, if there was anybody with the knowledge and strength to oppose Galbatorix it was them and the world was extremely unfortunate to have lost them, even if the majority of its inhabitants were ignorant to that fact. As he opened his eyes he realised he was surrounded by thick, lush forest and hat he was in the middle of a clearing. He noticed a large mound on the opposite side of the clearing, however this particular mound was blue, had wings and liked to go by the name of Saphira.  
><em><br>'Good morning little one'_Saphira said, attempting to get him to cease his sadness with idle chat.

Eragon simply grunted and rolled over onto his side, ignoring her.

_'Please do not be like this'_ Saphira pleaded with him _'It was not your fault nor is it mine, even though it may not feel like and even as much as I despise your "brother" right now the only person who lies at fault is Galbatorix and besides '_she _snorted 'you need to get up, its nearly midday'  
><em>  
><em>''Really?'<em> Eragon mentally sighed as he pulled himself up of the ground.  
>In one swift, sleek movement Saphira raised herself off of the earth.<p>

_'I am going to hunt'_ She announced.  
><em><br>'Very well'_Eragon responded. 'I think I shall go and find my own breakfast, I shall see you later my huntress'

_'And I shall see you my rider' _she chuckled.

As she majestically buffeted her leathery wings and took flight Eragon scanned the clearing and began to slowly descend into the leafy undergrowth of the forest, searching for berries and other soft fruits to eat. As he ate the food that he had foraged he expanded his mind to examine his surroundings and realised that all was not as bad as it seemed, he trees and bushes were teeming with life, from the birds to the ants and whatever tragedy Alagaesia was struck by, life went on. There would be time for mourning after the war, but for now he needed to carry on and end the war as soon a possible.

Some time later, subsequent to bathing in a cool and luxurious stream he had discovered Eragon found himself leisurely walking towards the Vardens encampment just outside the city of Feinster, as the city was much to small to accommodate the men and women of the Varden. As he passed the gate that had been hastily and clumsily assembled out of the lumber the Varden had collected two of the watchmen, dressed in the typical clothing for members of the Varden, cloth shirts and pants with leather leg guards, gloves, elbow pads and chest armour bowed their heads to him, he simply inclined his head towards tem in return, however they seemed shocked he had even responded to them, this confused him but he did not dwell upon it.

As he strolled towards his tent numerous people stopped to bow towards him and say things such as "Argetlam" or "Shadeslayer" Eragon simply smiled and nodded towards them, he knew the things people wanted most after such a hard-won and traumatising battle would be happiness and reassurance that they were safe, he hoped his smile was convincing enough to make them sure they were safe, as for happiness, there was nothing he could do right now to help them with that.

Upon entering his tent Eragon looked around and noticed that laying next to his chest of belongings was his armour, which he had clumsily cast aside after the battle of Feinster before leaving for the forest with Saphira. The armour was in desperate need of cleaning, It was covered blood, gore and dirt. So Eragon set to work on cleaning his armour, he chose to do this by hand rather than with magic to give himself something to think about and take his mind of other, more depressing things. Once Eragon had finished cleaning of most of the dirt and grime he decided he should oil it to prevent it from rusting.

After the hard and strenuous work of cleansing his armour, Eragon decided that he needed to have some lunch, even if all he really felt like doing was sleeping through the day. As before he saw many people openly staring at him and the ones closest to him bowing their heads towards him. Just as he neared the substantially large mess tent he smelt several scents, including freshly baked bread, herbs, vegetables and roasting meat, witch he wrinkled his nose at. Upon entering the tent, which was filled with masses of people Eragon approached the counter.

"Whadda'ya need Shadeslayer?" He questioned.

"Would you happen to have any vegetable stew?" Eragon replied.

"Why yes, yes I do, I shall fetch you some right away"

As the butcher returned he gave him a quick thank you and left to find a seat. As he walked he spotted His cousin, Roran and approached to speak with him.

**-Well that my first attempt. I have a horrible feeling it will be a gigantic failure but i wanted to try it out.**  
><strong>Constructive criticsm is more than welcome.<strong>

**P.S I know its short but hopefully hey will get a lot longer**


End file.
